


Here's To the Future

by ladyxgreywolf



Series: Christmas fics [7]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Jisbon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Jane decides to give his best-friend-turned-girlfriend Teresa Lisbon some memorable Christmas surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To the Future

When it came to coming up with elaborate plans to lure out the guilty, Patrick Jane was an expert. That was the reason why the FBI had been willing to offer him a job instead of locking him up when he returned to the States and he took pride in his skill. His plans had helped catch more criminals than anyone else in the business had ever managed. So yes, he was good at coming up with plans and strategies.

     He was, however, not good at preparing the perfect Christmas dinner for his long-time-colleague-turned-girlfriend, Teresa Lisbon.

     That did not mean he was a bad cook. In fact most people claimed that he was quite an excellent cook. But this was not just cooking any regular type of meal. This was Christmas dinner prepared for Teresa Lisbon. Nothing could be anything short of perfect; not the food or anything surrounding them.

     “Jane!” Wayne Rigsby said in his ear as he called him and Grace, their old friends from CBI. “Good to hear from you, man. How have you been?”

     “Good”, Patrick replied. “I’m good. How are you and Grace, and the kids?”

     “Couldn’t be better”, Rigsby replied.

     “Good”, Patrick said. “Listen, are you guys busy at Christmas?”

     “Well, we’d planned to celebrate it with Grace’s parents”, Rigsby replied, “but they’ve come down with a stomach flu. So no, right now we haven’t got anything planned. What did you have in mind?”

     “I’m planning something”, Patrick explained, “but I can’t tell you too much about it. I’ll text you the time and place, alright?”

     “Yeah, sure”, Rigsby said. Patrick smiled to himself before hanging up. He then dialled a new number.

     “Jane”, came Kimball Cho’s voice after two signals.

     “Cho”, Patrick said, “what are you doing at Christmas?”

     “Don’t know”, the agent replied. “Why?”

     “I’m planning an event and asking you to come”, Patrick said. “Just a small gathering of old friends.”

     “Sure”, Cho replied. “Where and when?”

     “I’ll text you the information”, Patrick replied. “Oh, and don’t tell Lisbon.”

     “I guessed I shouldn’t”, Cho said before he hung up.

* * *

“Patrick, where are we going?”

     Patrick did not reply; he simply grinned behind the wheel of the car he was driving while Teresa Lisbon in the passenger seat tried to get him to reveal his secret to her. It was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve, and that morning he woke her up with tickets for a flight from Houston to Los Angeles. He had given her some instructions regarding what to pack and said that most of what they might need they could get on site.

     After landing in Los Angeles in the late afternoon Patrick had rented a car for them and they were now heading north-east from the airport, to Pasadena.

     When Patrick steered the car towards the large Langham Huntington hotel, Teresa let out a gasp in surprise.

     “No”, she said. “No. We’re not staying here. No way.”

     “Why not?” Patrick asked and turned towards her with a grin as he parked the car.

     “It’s too much”, Teresa replied. “You’ve already paid for flight tickets and this... Patrick, do you know how expensive this place is?”

     “Yes”, Patrick said, then leaned closer, “and I also know how much I love you, how much I want to give this to you.”

     A faint blush crept up Teresa’s cheeks, but she did not protest when Patrick leaned the last bit towards her and kissed her.

     “Let me spoil you a bit, Teresa”, he whispered against her lips as he pulled back. Teresa nodded and he could tell she was focusing on breathing properly.

     “Okay.”

     Patrick smiled and squeezed her hand, then stepped out of the car, popped the trunk and grabbed their joint suitcase. He offered Teresa his free arm and escorted her up to the grand building. The door was opened for them and a young receptionist greeted them with a smile.

     “Merry Christmas and welcome to the Langham Huntington”, she said. “Have you booked a room?”

     “Yes, I have”, Patrick replied. “I’m Patrick Jane and this is Teresa Lisbon.”

     “Pleasure to meet you both”, the woman said, then started tapping commandos on the computer. There was a short pause and Patrick saw her eyes scan the message he had added to his booking, before she looked up with a smile.

     “Everything’s looking good; you’ve got the Wisteria Cottage. Mark will take you there.”

     She waved at a piccolo near the elevators, who hurriedly came over to them.

     “Hello sir, hello ma’am”, he said with a wide smile. “Merry Christmas. May I take your luggage and show you to your room?”

     “Yes, thank you”, Patrick said and handed the boy their suitcase. Mark smiled and also accepted the keycards to their suite from the receptionist.

     “This way, please”, he said and led the way out through the door. He led them across the grounds belonging to the hotel to a secluded Japanese garden. In the middle of this garden, among small ponds of trickling water and winding stone paths, lay a dark-brown cottage.

     “Here we are”, Mark said and unlocked the door. “These cards will work to both apartments in the cottage, so you have access to two bedrooms and two bathrooms, along with the two living rooms and three patios. You’ll also find a fireplace in the larger living room and in the master bedroom linked to that.”

     “Thank you”, Patrick said and paid him for escorting them. Mark grinned and waved as he hurried back through the Japanese garden. Teresa stood in the foyer of the cottage, looking at the two closed doors.

     “You choose which one we check first”, Patrick said with a smile. Teresa bit her lip in excitement, then unlocked and opened one of the doors. He allowed her to go inside on her own before he followed, smiling as he heard her gasp. As he followed he found her staring at the large room with a sofa and lounge chairs in front of a fireplace, a dining table with room for at least six people and large windows and glass doors showing them the beauty of the Japanese garden surrounding them.

     “Patrick, this is so beautiful”, Teresa said and turned towards him. Patrick smiled and walked up to her, placing a firm kiss on her mouth. Her arms immediately came up around his neck, pulling him closer.

     “Want to check out the bedroom?” he mumbled against her lips while his hands landed on her hips, holding her to him.

     “You bet”, Teresa breathed.

* * *

Breathing hard he turned on the bed and pushed a few strands of Teresa’s dark hair out of her sweaty face. She smiled up at him.

     “That was amazing”, he said and leaned forward to kiss her.

     “If you’re going to say that every time I’m going to get very bored with you”, Teresa said with a grin, then climbed up so that she hovered above him before leaning down to kiss him again. Patrick reached up to weave his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss.

     “Teresa”, he breathed, “we don’t have time for one more right now.”

     She sat up with a frown.

     “Wait, this isn’t all of it?” she asked. Patrick grinned.

     “You know me, Teresa”, he said and sat up as well. “There’s always more.”

     He kissed her again, holding her naked form to him and feeling torn between his own words and the needs of his body.

     “We need to take a shower, though”, he eventually said. Teresa grinned against his lips.

     “That sounds better.”

     She took the lead and climbed out of bed, holding his hand and pulling him with her towards the bathroom. His eyes fell on the large tub at once; they would definitely have to use that later. Now, however, they had no time to wait for it to fill up. A shower was better, and there was a shower available as well in the bathroom. Teresa pulled him with her inside it and turned on the water. Slowly it heated up to a comfortable temperature, at which point they both stepped in beneath the stream and Patrick lowered his head, kissing the plump lips of his best friend, the woman he loved.

     Teresa soon pressed closer to him and wrapped a leg around his waist, rubbing her wet core against his arousal. It made him groan and in one swift move he had moved them to the wall and hoisted her other leg up around his waist as well. Teresa gasped, a sound he silenced with another heated kiss. His hips moved against hers, teasing her, until neither of them could take it anymore. Using the wall as leverage she lifted herself up slightly while he moved his cock to her entrance, sliding inside her again. Her now familiar folds enveloped him, welcomed him, and he did not have to wait long until Teresa nodded that she was ready for him to start moving. Patrick kissed her while his hips started to move, slowly at first, his movements gentle. Teresa soon grew impatient and did what she could to increase the speed on her own. He understood her all too well, kissed her again, harder this time, and increased the speed. She gasped as he pounded into her, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. He moved his lips to her throat, licking, sucking and nibbling his way along her collarbone. A growl escaped him as he felt the familiar feeling of impending release and one of his hands quickly travelled down to Teresa’s clit, massaging it to ensure that she would not be left behind when he tumbled over the edge. Instead they went together, riding the waves of pleasure caused by their joint orgasm before slowly returning to the real world. Teresa carefully dropped back onto the floor and he led her back into the centre of the water stream, grabbing a bottle of soap as he went and started to massage her, rubbing the soap all over her body. He then took a handful of shampoo and washed her dark hair, combing through it with his fingers and massaging her scalp.

     “You really know how to spoil a girl, don’t you?” Teresa said, her voice half a sigh. Patrick smiled and bent down to kiss her while washing the shampoo out of her hair.

     “Only for you, Teresa”, he said as he broke the kiss. “Only for you.”

     She protested when he then turned off the shower and led her out into the bathroom without having washed himself, or let her wash him.

     “That’s because you’ve got something waiting for you in the foyer”, Patrick replied while drying her off with a large towel. “I’ll be right out; you know I won’t be long in here without you.”

     Teresa rolled her eyes at him, but obeyed and allowed him to step back into the shower while she exited the bathroom. He quickly laddered himself with soap and shampoo and rinsed off, walking out of the shower a minute later. He dried himself with a towel, which he then wrapped around his waist as he walked back out into the bedroom. Teresa was just walking in with a large green box in her arms, eying him quizzically.

     “Patrick, what is this?” she asked, showing it to him. He grinned in reply.

     “Open it.”

     Teresa placed it down on the desk next to the bed and pulled the lid off, gasping at the interior. The box contained a silver necklace with a green stone, matching green earrings and an emerald green evening gown.

     “Patrick”, she said, “this is too much.”

     “Nothing will ever be too much”, he replied and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her ear. “I love you, Teresa.”

     “I love you too, Patrick”, she replied.

     “We have dinner reservations at six”, he continued. “I doubt our friends want us to be late.”

     Now Teresa turned in his arms, her eyes wide with surprise.

     “Friends?” she asked. Patrick grinned.

     “Told you I had something more planned.”

* * *

Patrick later wished he could have captured Teresa’s face when she saw Rigsby, Grace and Cho wait for them in the lobby of the hotel, ready for dinner. He also wished he could have captured their faces when they all realized that he and Teresa were, in fact, dating and the faces Rigsby and Grace made to Cho when he revealed that he had not noticed this at the office. As they took part in the hotel’s Christmas dinner they reminisced about old times and talked about the future, how different it seemed now than it had when they were all still working together. Rigsby and Grace had a family of their own and had, essentially, wandered away from the dangerous parts of their old job. Patrick and Teresa were suddenly dating and were asked about their thoughts and plans of the future. Cho... well, Cho was Cho. Professional. There was nothing new about him, really, not that any of them could tell, or that he was willing to tell them. That was the way it was with him and none of the friends complained.

     “It was really great seeing them all again”, Teresa said when she and Patrick lay in bed later on after having made love once again. “Thank you.”

     “You’re very welcome”, Patrick replied, although his mind was spinning with thoughts and questions. The future. He needed to think about that. They were not exactly that young anymore.

     “Patrick?” Teresa said and rose up on her elbow to look at him. “Are you alright?”

     “Do you think we should talk about the future?” he asked and looked at her. “About where we want this relationship to head? I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but we’ve known each other far longer. Maybe it’s good if we...”

     Teresa silenced him with a kiss.

     “I want a future with you, Patrick”, she said as she broke it, “and I think you should know that I’ll have to ask Abbott for some time off later this year.”

     “What?” Patrick asked with a frown. “Why?”

     Teresa bit her lip, suddenly looking nervous.

     “I’m pregnant.”

     Patrick blinked, trying to process her words.

     “You... you are?” he eventually managed to say. “You are, Teresa? You’re pregnant?”

     Teresa nodded. He then reached up and pulled her down towards him, kissing her again.

     “I love you”, he whispered. “I love you so much.”

     “So you... you actually like the idea of having a child?” Teresa asked.

     “Of course I do”, Patrick replied. “Teresa, raising a child with you, becoming a proper family, that’s what I really want. That’s my future.”

     Teresa smiled widely, then kissed him again.

     “I was so worried that you wouldn’t want it”, she admitted as she curled against him. Patrick wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

     “It’s the best Christmas present I could ever have asked for”, he said. “Merry Christmas, Teresa.”

     “Merry Christmas, Patrick.”


End file.
